figenus_foraura_the_banishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Figenus Foraura, The Banished Wiki
welcome motherfudgers to the wiki dedicated entirely toward Figenus Foraura, the Banished what is this? you may ask, wondering what hellhole you've stumbled into and my response is that i believe i should be asking the question. how the FUCK DID YOU FIND MY WIK- my name joe nuts Figenus Foraura, The Banished is a series that branches off from BTFF, which itself is a wiki dedicated toward fanfiction and fanmade work originating from Ben 10, hence its name of the Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki. Ben 10 is a cartoon TV show that first aired on Cartoon Network back in late 2006, following young 10-year-old Benjamin Tennyson on his summer vacation following his cousin, Gwendolyn Tennyson, who he hardly gets along with, and his grandpa Max. Exploring a forest, Ben discovers what he believes to be a shooting star, upon for it to crash into the Earth and for Ben to discover it is an escape pod carrying a mechanical, wristwatch-shaped, extraterrestrial device known as the Omnitrix that possesses the ability to store alien DNA and temporarily convert the user's DNA into a selected alien. Granted a starting total of 10 aliens, ranging from the pyrokinetic, fire-manipulating Heatblast to the spectral phantasm Ghostfreak, Ben adopts the Omnitrix and becomes a superhero, thus resulting in 4 action-filled seasons of Ben battling several villains from Earth or outer space. Ben 10 became a franchise, spawning 3 additional installations, including Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse over the next 7 years or so, where Ben unlocks dozens of new aliens, battles countless villains, and saves his world, universe, or dimension probably half a dozen times, movies, merchandise, a 2016 reboot, and a massive cult following, which includes BTFF. Like all that information? Cool, because besides its underline skeleton, Figenus Foraura, The Banished only partially contains of anything similar to it. If you are not a member of BTFF, you will not understand anything going on. Be at your own risk or whatever. what the fuck is figenus' IG username Figenus Foraura, The Banished's plot follows "Fi" (her full name in the title), a cripplingly-overpowered, sexualized Mary Sue OC with a ridiculously-abundant amount of godlike powers, a shallow personality that lacks any flair or originality, and as a last ditch effort to keep little kiddies, an extremely lewd design that if nothing will engage you into her character, her giant tits probably will or won't or make you shake your head in absolute disappointment. Of course, Figenus is such a weird, sexually-charged twat that she is literally banned from her own dimension by the Higher-Ups, godlike beings that control dimensions' events. Basically, they're like TV show executives, and they've had enough with Figenus being such a horny bastard that they kick her from the show. Infuriated, Figenus decides "fuck you all, i'm making my own thing" and thus, creates "Forworld" with her powers, a practically empty blank slate of a dimension Figenus can frolic and play like a child, having her own Omnitrix, nicknamed the "Mary Sue" as a "witty reinvention" of the terms the Higher-Ups used to describe her, having 10 aliens described as either raunchy or bizarre. One day, Figenus gets a visitor in her dimension, Iain I. Inigma, a former Higher-Up who was demoted for being a nihilistic dork. Iain secretly cherished Figenus until her ejection, believing she was such a foul creation that she was almost beautiful in her own twisted way, and has now relocated her, stating while the Higher-Ups don't give a fuck about Forworld, the alien DNA samples in the Mary Sue are actually alien species that under the right circumstances, could cause global, universal, or even MULTIVERSAL damage, and that they want each of them eradicated from the dimension, and never recovered. With her new space-manipulating, fancy-pants partner and additional partners they gain along the way, Figenus' days of playing pretend may reach their end, but not for the better, as she has to fight off the rogue creatures she's made-up in Forworld as villains for her to fight and the wicked beings that want to take away her toys. Fuck BTFF. This... is FFTB. wrules lol * don't edit shit without my permission, unless it's for a good reason, like fixing a typo * (edit: nevermind i remember protecting pages are a thing so if you do notice a typo in any of my pages, tell me and i'll fix it) * don't be overly negative, hostile, or generally having a shitty attitude * treat other people here good and with respect, we're just here to... i don't know why we're here * don't start shit/fight with others, i will spank you with the back of a hairbrush * if you're being serious about something, act mature * vandalizing and trolling are punishable by DEATH * also no spamming * the wiki is filled with weird, fetish-fueled shit, because again, it pokes fun at the cringe, subscriber-losing mary sue oc's. if that's not your thing, even if it's not serious, that's fine. if you decide to overreact about it, you, my friend, will be the one who is cringe * NO VORE * NO VORE * NO VORE * NO VORE * okay maybe a little bit vore but not that much it's gonna make me too solid * if you give me negative criticism, i will unleash the beast within :anger-face: my work is always good and i don't need to hear your dumb brain words tell me that figenus is not sexy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * all the racks give me a boner i'm too hard * make art of my characters please i don't have any DA points and if you don't make me anything you're greedy, selfish, and i'm going to hack your account and change your username to "dumb bitch fuck!" * CaT if you're reading this i love you please make ultimate astrodactyl * aaron if you're reading this i love you too please make ultimate similamander * alan if you're reading this i love you too too please make ultimate bouncing baby * dalton if you're reading this i love you too too please make dalton do the fortnite floss * ulti if you're reading this i love you too too too please make GTA 6 * daph if you're reading this i love you too too too too please help ulti make GTA 6 * steve if you're reading this i love you too too too too too watch this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v02jKNw5zZs * also i'm serious we need an ultimate bouncing baby alan please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * more shit to be added * suggest any more rules if you like * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZjZ4tb3tsM Category:Browse